Current systems tend to be inadequate for solving custom requirements for solder-down tip solutions. Certain applications require bandwidth performance up to 28+ GHz with a reliable contact that is robust, miniature in size, and low-cost but, because certain types of probe tips must be able to accommodate up to six signals (e.g., two via coaxial connections and four via direct current), the use of standard radio frequency (RF) connectors and cables would not provide an acceptable customer solution. Indeed, no current systems or devices meet these needs.
Accordingly, a need remains for an interconnector system suitable for use with such probe tips.